When You Live With the Enemy
by Calie1
Summary: There are some things that aren't easy when it comes to being with Klaus.


Title: When You Live With the Enemy

Summary: There are some things that aren't easy when it comes to being with Klaus.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

"This is your fault!"

Caroline stood there, mouth gaping open. Damon's words were forceful enough that she felt the urge to step back, almost. Quickly she recovered. "How? I didn't know there would be vampires there!"

Damon chuckled darkly, shaking his head and stepped forward. "Little girl, trouble follows you everywhere now, ever since you crawled into bed with it. Maybe if you stopped spreading your legs-."

Caroline reached back and slapped him, angry tears flooding her eyes. Surprisingly, Damon didn't react. He only turned to her, blood on his lip, and grinned.

"Can't take the truth?"

"I would never put Elena in danger." Yet her friend had been almost staked, luckily the vampire missed the target.

"That stake was meant for you!" Damon said angrily. "Elena jumped in front of it! Maybe it should have hit it's mark, save use the trouble of you and-."

Caroline stumbled back as there was a blur in front of her and Damon went flying back, crashing through a table and making a hole in the wall. Caroline knew who it was before he turned to face her.

Klaus looked down on her and frowned. She only stared at him, face void of any emotion, but tears flooded her eyes. Raising his arms he wrapped his hands around her upper arms. "Were you hurt?"

Caroline shook her head. "Just Elena," she whispered.

He rubbed his thumbs over her shoulders for a moment. "Kill them?"

She shook her head again. "Just one, there's another-."

"Okay," he said cutting her off. "I'll take care of it." She only nodded in response, which was surprising for her. Usually Caroline didn't approve of being the damsel in distress. She was capable of taking care of herself. There was something else he had to take care of first though. Dropping his hands he started to turn, but Caroline grabbed his hand, wide eyes pleading.

"Klaus, don't."

He ground his teeth together, narrowing his eyes at her resistance. Damon needed to be taught a lesson, even she had to know that. "I heard the entire thing Caroline."

She nodded. "I know, but please. It was my fault, they were coming after me." She saw the veins raise in his cheek at the reminder and she squeezed her hand around his, holding onto him. His face remained human though, which meant he was still somewhat in control of his anger. For the moment at least. "Klaus...I just, I don't need you hurting him on top of what already happened. I just can't..."

Klaus heard the plea in her voice and he knew if he took out his anger on that stupid Salvatore like he really wanted to it would only add to Caroline's guilt. "Fine," he snapped.

Just as she released a sigh Klaus turned and walked towards were Damon was just starting to get up. She stepped forward to stop him, but stopped. He said he wouldn't hurt him, she'd take his word for it.

Once he reached Damon, Klaus stopped, grabbed him by his throat and lifted the vampire from the ground, his feet dangling. "Caroline said I can't hurt you. Perhaps you should be grateful to her." Klaus sighed and tilted his head slightly, looking up at the angry vampire. "Damon, don't take advantage of Caroline's conscious. It's only because she cares to much that you aren't dead right now. You speak to her like that again though and your brother will be picking you up in pieces."

Caroline didn't bother sighing or frowning as Klaus tossed Damon out the door. Honestly, she couldn't care at the moment. Thoughts of Elena overwhelmed her. Soon after the door slammed shut and Klaus was in front of her again, a concerned frown on his face.

"What do you want?" He asked, waiting.

She paused for a few moments. Caroline hated this about him, that he was willing to hand her whatever she asked. It was to easy. It made hateful words like what Damon said feel real. Without meaning to, sometimes Klaus made her feel like that spoiled princess. If she wanted an island then she would have an island, if she wanted Damon dead that Klaus would have killed him. But...if she wanted Damon alive, unhurt, Klaus wouldn't hurt him. She sighed and lifted her hands to his chest, staring at them as she fingered his shirt. "Can we leave in a couple of days. I don't want to cause any more problems."

Klaus dipped his head to the side to look into her face. "If that's what you want, but there won't be anymore problems. I'm going to take care of it."

Caroline nodded, but remained silent. Klaus taking care of it meant hunting down who attacked her and Elena, killing them, but ripping them to pieces in the process to find out if anyone else was behind it. It was a side of him that she disliked, but it wasn't just her own life that had been in danger, it had been Elena's. Elena, a girl who would never harm anyone. She hadn't deserved to almost lose her immortal life because Caroline was in a relationship with one of the most powerful and feared supernatural beings in the world. "I know." Forcing a small smile she looked up at him. "I've been craving sushi anyway." He stared at her for a moment and she knew Klaus would see through the facade of cheerfulness, but he wouldn't call her on it, not if it wasn't necessary.

Her words weren't convincing, but Klaus didn't push. So he smirked down at her and reached out to settle a hand on her waist. "Then I'll have you in Japan by the end of the week."

She sighed in relief and slid her hands up his chest. As she leaned in she felt his arms around her waist. Relaxing in his embrace, Caroline rested her cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes.


End file.
